Super Mario: Behind the Scenes
by Tr331
Summary: This is a story about what really goes on behind closed castle doors in the mushroom kingdom. Read it and tell me what I can do to make it better.


"Have you ever wondered what happened in the daily lives of your favorite Mario entourage? First, It isn't all peachy keen and easy going as you probably think. There is a little bit of turmoil and strife that occurs within the Mushroom Kingdom and ... Oh I bet you are wondering who I could be to have such sensitive information about the team. Now you all know the toads that work withing the castle: Toad, Toadette, and so on. I am the leader of the Toad Team: Toadsworth."said Toadsworth

"My tale shall begin with Mario and Peach going down memory lane on the patio outside the castle"said Toadsworth

"I'm out on the patio seving Mario and Peach some lemonade and I happen to overhear some of their conversation"said Toadsworth

"Mario, You have been saving me for a long time... and every since that first time we have been sort of an item, haven't we Mario?" asked Peach

"Well,yeah Peach but why are you asking?"said Mario

"For 16 years you have saved me from Bowser,The Mario Parties,and all of the other Games but Mario it is time for something else to happen?"said Peach

Mario started to get Peach's Drift and tries to evade the obvious question

"Princess, have you seen Daisy and my brother?"asked Mario

"Oh... Yes, they went to Sarasaland to spend the weekend with Daisy's parents"answered Peach

"So, its just me and you"said Mario

" YES and YES to your next question"said Peach

"What do you think my next question will be?"said Mario

"Did I plan this?"said Peach

Mario laughs nervously and fiddles with his glass of lemonade and spills some on his  
overalls and quickly runs to the bathroom

"Toadsworth, please come with me"said Mario

"Mario, the lemonade has barley even touched your overalls...(Gets interuppted by mario)

"Toadsworth! Peach is trying to get me to talk about us getting Married!"yelled Mario

"So, what is the problem?" I asked

" I. AM. NOT . READY!!"said Mario

"You have been going steady with the princess for 16 years and you are saying that  
marriage is not in the picture?" I asked

" It's not that... I just don't(stops when he notices Bowser stomping through the main hall)

" MARIO,COME OUT NOW!!"roared Bowser

"Yes, thank the Mushroom Gods for this!"said Mario

Mario runs out of the Bathroom and meets Boswer as he is heading toward the patio

"Bowser, I'm here you OverGrown Turtle"said Mario

"Excuse me, You steroid takin' plumber"retorted Bowser

" I was standing in horror as this event was taking a turn towards me having to clean up a whole lot of glass"said Toadsworth

"Mario, its time to end this stupid fighting and just end it all"said Bowser

"Somehow the Princess did not hear this and I guess that it worked out in the plumbers' favor"said Toadsworth

"Bowser, Peach is trying to get me to commit"said Mario

"What?"said Bowser

"You stupid Dinosaur!! Peach is trying to get me to marry her"said Mario

"Oh is that so? That is GREAT!! Princess!!"Yelled Bowser

Finally the Princess hears Bowser and turns to see Bowser and Mario in the Main Hall and Walks towards them.

"What is it, Bowser?"said Peach

"I was coming to offer a truce and your future fiancee has told me that he is going to marry you"said Bowser with a bit of a laugh in his voice

"The princesses face lights up and she gives Mario a big kiss and looks up at Bowser"said Toadsworth

"You have come to offer a truce? Well in that case, you: Bowser of the Koopas are formally invited to our Wedding"said Peach

"Thank you, I will be there and Mario, have fun!!"said Bowser

Bowser leaves the castle while laughing his head off, At that same moment Peach leaves to start preperations for the wedding and Mario walks off.

"Mama Mia!! What am I gonna do,Toadsworth?"asks Mario

"Well... Mario... do you love Peach?" I asked

"Toadsworth, you of all people should know that I love Peach with all of my heart"said Mario

"Mario, It is time to hang up the Bachelor boots and settle down" said Toadsworth

"I guess your right and I really do love her, so the wedding is on!!"said Mario

The next day Luigi and Daisy come back from their trip to Daisy's Parents and listen as I tell them the good new

"Your kidding?! Mario: the bachelor of the mushroom kingdom has been made into a fiancee?"said Luigi in disbelief

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen"said Daisy

I felt like starting a bit of trouble, so I aksed Luigi when he and Daisy are going to get hitched. Luigi promptley hit me upside my head and walked away

Luigi then walked the castle halls searching for his brother. He found him in the storgae room that controls all the plumbing inside the castle.

"Mario! have you actually agreed to marry Peach?"asked Luigi

"Yes, I did and now I might be having second thoughts."said Mario

"How can you be having second thoughts when you have been with the princess for going on 16 years?"said Luigi

"Luigi, I never thought that she would ever pop the question, or in this case she tricked me into popping the question myself."said Mario

"By the way... were you and Daisy planning on going to see her parents?"asked Mario

"Come to think of it... Peach did suggest that we go for the weekend and she even footed the bill for the boat ride over there"said Luigi

"Isn't that something... well I guess its time to ask the princess about her sudden acts of kindness"said Mario

"Mario!...Now don't go and do something stupid...Mario!,"yelled Luigi after his brother

Mario stomps all over the castle looking for the princess so he can confront her on her actions.

Unfortunatley he finds her in the main garden talking with the royal wedding planner about the types of flowers that will be used in the cermony.

Mario sees this and in a fit of rage unleashes one of the most unholiest fireballs that he can conjure and blasts the life out of

the wedding planner. He then creates another one and looks Peach straight in the eye and starts speaking.

"So, seems to me that you have been little miss kindness over the week"Mario says with a sneer

"Wha-What do you mean?"asks Peach

"I have found out that you paid for Daisy's and Luigi's trip"said Mario

"I may have lent them some coins...(gets cut off by the fireball flying inches away from her face)

"You planned this and you meant to trap me into marrriage?"said Mario

I thought that the princess was done for, until I saw Luigi running from the south lawn heading straight for Mario

Luigi then brandishes his own fireball which is just about the only thing that can stop one of Mario's fireballs

Mario notices Luigi and they start to circle each other fireballs in hand.

What will happen to our heroes now? Will the Mario Brothers be able to avoid the biggest fight in the history of the mushroom kingdom?

Or will Peach get blasted into the stratosphere? Wait for chapter 2 to find out


End file.
